vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Salvatore
Season One Damon Salvatore is the estranged brother of Stefan Salvatore, and the distant uncle of Zach. At the time of his return to Mystic Falls in the Pilot, Damon and Stefan hadn't seen each other in 15 years because of their bitter and violent relationship. Damon killed Zach in one of the first episodes. He currently live in Salvatore Boarding House with Stefan.They used to live in Salvatore Estate. Damon is a vampire who was born on 18th June 1844 which makes him 166 years old has recently returned to the town of Mystic Falls. He is the cause of the recent string of deaths occurring in and around the town because he still feeds on humans, unlike Stefan, and is stronger than his brother because of this. into a vampire.]] Like all vampires, Damon has the power of persuasion and immortality, as well as increased strength and speed and the ability to create fog and control a crow. Like Stefan, he wears a ring that allows him to be in the sunlight without burning. He later turns Vicki Donovan into a vampire after he kills all of her friends for a midnight snack. He made a deal with Bonnie Bennett's ancestor, Emily, that if he protected her children, she would release his vampire true love Katherine Pierce from a mystical prison but in reality there are 27 other vampires who have been trapped for more than a hundred years and haven't fed. She refuses her part of the deal and destroys the amulet, trapping all of the vampires forever, making Damon so furious that he attacks Bonnie until Stefan pulls him away and then heals Bonnie. Damon later realizes that there might be another way to bring Katherine back. After Grams and Bonnie open the tomb with their magic, Damon discovers Katherine is not in there. He later learns from Anna's mother, another vampire from 1864 that was trapped in the tomb, that Katherine put the guard at the church right before it burned down under her spell, who was also obsessed with her and he let her go. Anna then says the last time she saw Katherine was in Chicago in 1983 and that she knew where Damon was all along but she didn't care, making Damon realize Katherine never cared about him but that he was just one of many under her spell. He is heartbroken. After the vampires are released from the tomb, and Stefan is tortured by a vampire named Frederick and some other vampires from the tomb, Damon teams up with Elena to save him. Elena gives him her blood so he survives. When Damon found out Stefan is addicted to human blood, he tells Elena. When Stefan is gone, Damon substitutes for him in the "Miss Mystic Falls" competition. Damon and Elena lock Stefan up in the basement to try to get him back to normal. In Blood Brothers, it's revealed that Stefan and Damon both drank Katherine's blood (Damon willingly, Stefan with compulsion), so when they were shot trying to save Katherine Pierce, the vampire girl they both loved, they started to change into vampires instead of dying. It was revealed that their own father shot them because they sided with the vampires. Stefan forces Damon to turn into a vampire, and Damon promises Stefan an eternity of misery. The day of Mystic Fall's 150th Founder's Day celebration John Gilbert injected vervain into him, trapping him in the basement of the Gilbert Building with the help of the activation of the device. He gets saved by Stefan with the help of Bonnie, and afterwards goes to Elena's house to have a talk with Jeremy, apologizing for Vicki and tells him that Anna is dead. He offers to erase his memories, but Jeremy declines. On his way out of her house Damon talks with Elena and they kiss, but it is later revealed that she is in fact Katherine pretending to be Elena. Relationships Katherine Pierce ]] He was in love with Katherine and completely ready to become a vampire and be with her forever when Katherine was discovered. She was caught when she tried to bite Stefan. After a little while, she realized something odd in Stefan's blood. Vervain was in him. Vervain was one of the weaknesses for vampires. It was deadly to them. Since Stefan and Damon both drank Katherine's blood, when they were shot trying to save her, they turned into vampires. It turns out that Stefan's father had fed Stefan vervain, because he suspected Katherine. Damon's relationship with his brother, Stefan, when he thinks that Stefan told his father of her kind. But when Grams and Bonnie open the tomb, Damon discovers Katherine is not in there. Pearl then tells him Katherine put the guard under her spell and he let her go right before the church was burned down with all the vampires in it. Anna said she last time saw her in Chicago in 1983 and said Katherine knew where Damon was but that she didn't care, making Damon realize he was just one of her pawns and she had no real feelings for him. He is heartbroken. 'Stefan Salvatore' ]]Damon doesn't have a great relationship with his younger brother Stefan, this is due to Katherine causing a rift between them which would last over a century. However lately, Damon is showing that he actually does care about Stefan and will be there for him when it really matters (saving him from being tortured, trying to help him with his human blood addiction). However, at the end of Blood Brothers, Damon says that he still hates Stefan, not because he forced him to turn into a vampire, but because Katherine wanted Stefan to be with her too, and he wanted her all to himself. 'Elena Gilbert' ]]Damon's relationship with Elena is up and down, he uses her to hurt his brother by threatening to end her life or he's saving her life although Elena is dating his brother Stefan, Damon still develops feelings and truly cares about her. He is shown to have gotten over Katherine and maybe truly in love with Elena. In Isobel (episode), Isobel reveals to Elena that Damon is in love with her. While it is not confirmed by Damon himself, Damon demonstrates his growing feelings for Elena by threatening Isobel, and surrendering Jonathan Gilbert's invention to Elena. Powers and Abilities Damon possesses all the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. His vampiric abilities are stronger than Stefan Salvatore, who was turned into a vampire at the same time but feeds on animals. Regardless, Stefan has shown to be able to overpower Damon if given the right motivation. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Super Speed/Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Senses' *'Immortality' *'Mind Control' - Damon can easily compel someone into doing something for him or believe anything unless they are carrying vervain. *'Immunity to Sunlight' - Damon possess a Lapis Lazuli ring that allows him to come out in the daylight. If he doesn't wear the ring then losses his immunity to sunlight and will burn like any other vampire. Novels In the books he is born in Florence, Italy and is described as arrogant, charming and seductive, but he is known to keep his word. Ian Somerhalder's television portrayal is faithful to the handsome, hedonist of L. J. Smith's creation. Damon loves the undead life and all that it entails, and we're never quite sure if we should love him or hate him. He leaves countless broken hearts in his wake, but the heart Damon desires most is Elena's. Notes * The first powers he was seen using is no longer on the TV show because they were considered too supernatural. They were controlling fog and using a crow to spy on people. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Salvatore Family